


Sasuke and Naruto

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Babies, Kiddies, M/M, pairing is vaguely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka, at their beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke and Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely and talented and super-awesome and sweet [Natsui](http://natsui.tumblr.com/), for her birthday!! i-i wasn't sure exactly what sort of things you liked, dear, but i was somewhat inspired by [this adorable comic](http://natsui.tumblr.com/post/77894472358/nobody-wants-a-sad-makochan-most-especially-not), so. happy birthday!!!

She opened the door after just the first knock, having expected it since the phone call.

Nananse-san looked harried and grateful in equal parts. She smoothed down Haru-chan's few hairs. "Are you really _sure_ you don't mind? I mean, Mako-chan is only a month old..." she sighed, looking at Makoto in his mother's arms.

"Of _course_ not, you'd do the same for me," she smiled brightly. "We young mothers have to stick together or we'd go crazy, right?" She held out her free arm to take Haru-chan.

Nanase-san looked utterly relieved, and carefully handed her baby to the other woman. "My husband's parents will be back from their vacation in a few weeks, so these types of emergencies won't be coming up then. Haru's grandmother is especially good with him, so..." She patted Haru on the back and Haru looked at her with his clear blue eyes. "Of course," she sighed, "before my mother-in-law comes back, I need to scrub the backs of every cabinet and behind the fridge and under the washing machine..." Her shoulders slouched.

She tried not to laugh too much, holding two babies. "Oh, I can understand _that_ pain. I can help you out with that, too. I can watch Haru-chan for you, or we can put the boys down for their naps and attack the cleaning together!"

Nanase-san smiled tiredly at her. "You are a treasure. I'm _so_ glad you moved into this house. It is _such_ a relief, considering, well..." She looked nervously up and down the street. "Such a small, _old_ town," she gave her neighbor a mischievous look. 

Bouncing the boys on her hip, she winked at her neighbor. "Oh, I know what you mean. And I'm glad for the boys. It's nice to have friends nearby when you're young."

"I'll be back in just a few hours," Nanase-san assured her. "Maybe even less. Oh, and here, his baby bag... there's... I put in a few diapers, though hopefully... and there's his rattle... Actually, I just sort of threw _everything_ in. But you'll be fine."

"Absolutely!" she beamed.

"Thank you," Nanase-san said again before turning to head back to the stone steps. 

She turned and closed the door with her foot. She bounced the boys up again, and Makoto looked up at her with his wide, wondering eyes. Even though they'd been born in the same year, just those few months were enough that Haru-chan seemed twice as big and ten times different than Makoto, but she'd be fine... she was sure it was fine...

She gingerly sat herself down on the couch in the living room. She had Makoto's blanket already spread out on the floor. She doubted Haru-chan was very mobile, but... 

She smiled at the babies. "We're going to be just fine, right? I'm pretty used to Mako-chan by now. One more baby isn't that much more work... is it?"

They both looked at her, and then Haru-chan looked to the door, and it was as if he realized that no, his mother was not coming after him. His bottom lip started to wobble and his little arms started to shake, and seeing the impending onslaught of baby tears, she started to shush and bounce them, but it was too late. Haru-chan started to cry, and seeing and hearing Haru-chan startled and upset Mako-chan so much, it wasn't long before _he_ was crying, too.

Holding two crying babies, she became painfully aware that she only had two hands and they were each occupied with a baby. This... was definitely a problem she hadn't anticipated.

Miraculously, though, Mako-chan's crying had an unexpected effect on Haru-chan. Perhaps he thought the other lump in her arms was just some sort of toy, because once Mako-chan started to bawl full-out, Haru-chan stopped crying to stare at the other baby boy. Haru-chan leaned forward, his arm held out drunkenly. He reached out and grabbed Mako-chan's face, either to try to stop the noise or just to figure out what it was that was making the noise. Another baby's hand on his face startled Mako-chan, and he blinked blearily at Haru-chan, his eyes and nose still dripping, his mouth wobbling, and his little chest still heaving. Haru-chan reached out and put his other hand on Mako-chan's face, and that stopped Mako-chan's crying entirely.

And then Haru-chan laughed.

Baby laughter was infectious, perhaps especially to other babies, and Mako-chan started to laugh, too.

Relieved, Mako-chan's mommy put the two babies down on the blankie, and she watched them as Haru-chan heaved himself over to chew on Mako-chan's shoulder. Mako-chan's shoulder was getting very wet, but he was still laughing, and wiggling his little arms and legs happily, so his mom wasn't about to interfere.

Two babies was actually a whole different thing than one baby, and she was going to do her best to just keep them happy until Haru-chan's mommy came back.

  


* * *

  


Makoto was crouched against the wall of the school, idly drawing pictures of fish in the dirt. School had finished, but Haru-chan was still with the teacher, getting yelled at, and it was Makoto's fault. 

Finally, Haru-chan came out of the school's front door. Makoto jumped up and chased after him. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

Haru-chan glared at Makoto, but he didn't slow down.

Feeling deflated, Makoto hurried to catch up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... Was it... did the teacher hit you?" Makoto crumpled his shirt up in his hands. He didn't think their teacher could ever hit anyone, but the older boys always told scary stories about being beaten by the teachers.

"No, she just talked and talked and said she was _disappointed_ ," Haru-chan said looking down to hide his face. 

Makoto thought about being told the teacher was _disappointed_ in him, and he clasped his hands together tightly. "It was my fault," Makoto said mournfully.

Haru looked at him again, and then he stopped walking. "Why did you let him kiss you?"

"It wasn't like that!" Makoto squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fists up, his arms shaking uselessly at his sides. "I-it wasn't like that at all!"

"Those girls said Jiro took your first kiss!" Haru accused.

"B-but it wasn't... the girls, Miwa-chan and Cho-chan, and Jiro-chan, and Ryota-chan, we were talking about Naruto. And Miwa-chan and Cho-chan said their favorite part was when Naruto kissed Sasuke, because it was funny because no one liked Naruto and all the girls liked Sasuke, but Sasuke's first kiss was with Naruto! And Jiro-chan said that was just for laughs and the girls said that was what they just said, that it was funny, and then Ryota-chan said that he wouldn't want to kiss another boy and I said kissing was probably just kissing and then Jiro-chan laughed and said I was Naruto and he was Sasuke and he was afraid that I'd wanna kiss him and Miwa-chan said that I would be Sasuke because Sasuke was the one the girls liked and Jiro-chan got mad and that's when he kissed me but he kinda missed and then he said that proved he was Sasuke and the girls laughed at him and Cho-chan pointed out that Naruto was the one who fell into Sasuke so that only proved he was Naruto and then Jiro-chan got mad and said being Naruto was better because he was the hero but the girls kept laughing at him and that's when they ran off because Jiro-chan was mad at them and they were saying he kissed me but it was only because we were talking about Naruto and anyway he really missed." Makoto looked at Haru-chan fearfully.

Haru-chan needed time to process that many words. Finally, he pointed at Makoto. "It was still your first kiss mostly and you let him steal it!"

Haru-chan started to stomp off, and Makoto just stared at his back and his dolphin bookbag until something occurred to him, and he quickly ran up and grabbed Haru-chan's sleeve. "Wait! No, that's not right! That's not right, anyway! That's not my first kiss!"

Haru-chan looked at his sleeve and then he looked at Makoto. "Your mom doesn't count, Makoto."

"No, I know that," Makoto pouted.

"Your dad doesn't, either," Haru-chan continued.

Makoto heaved a sigh. "I _know!_ "

"Well..." Haru-chan furrowed his brow. "You haven't kissed anyone else!"

"No, I have! I can prove it! C'mon!" Makoto beamed, and he grabbed Haru-chan's hand.

Haru-chan let him hold his hand, and they ran together home. Makoto was flushed and beaming as they entered his house. He ran into the living room, yelling out _I'm home and Haru-chan's with me!_ to his mom. He went to the shelf in the corner, and fell to his knees, looking for the right book. He pulled it out just as his mom was coming in to greet them.

"Wow, Tachibana-san, you're so big," Haru-chan gaped.

Makoto's mom made a funny face. "Thank you so much, Haru-chan."

"Ok, mom, we're going to my room!" Makoto grabbed Haru-chan's hand again and started to run.

"Wait, Makoto...!" his mother objected, but he was already on the steps. He took them two at a time, or at least he tried to. His dad did that sometimes. Makoto's legs weren't long enough, but ran up the stairs as fast as he could, anyway. 

They got to his room, and he plopped down in the middle of the floor, dropping the book in front of him. 

"What is that?" Haru-chan asked, suspicious.

"It's my baby book!" Makoto beamed. "And... look... see, it's here!" Makoto flipped the pages, finding the picture he wanted pretty quickly. It showed him as a baby, with fuzzy brown hair on his head. Haru-chan was there, too, with fluffy black hair. Makoto was asleep on his baby blanket, and Haru-chan was leaning over him.

And they were kissing.

Haru-chan picked up the book, examining the photo carefully. 

"See? Mama told me. When we were babies and our mamas had us play together and stuff, whenever I cried, you'd grab my cheeks and pull on 'em. And if I fell asleep, and you were awake, you'd poke my cheeks. And if I didn't wake up, you'd lean over me and kiss me! Mama thought it was so cute, she took a picture. She said Haru-chan was like a fairy-tale prince, trying to wake me up so you could play with me." Makoto beamed.

Haru-chan put the book down, and gave Makoto a considering look. "...I don't think that counts as a first kiss. We were babies. We didn't know."

"Oh, but mama said it was my first kiss..." Makoto pouted. "Well, Jiro-chan's shouldn't count. He kissed me here," Makoto pointed to his chin.

"Oh," Haru-chan stared at Makoto for a moment. "You should have said so. That doesn't count at all."

Makoto grabbed his ankles and rocked on his bum, beaming. 

Haru frowned at the baby book. "So am I Sasuke, or Naruto?"

"You're Sasuke!" Makoto said happily. "Because you have dark hair and I have light hair and anyway you're always cool and you're good at everything and I'm goofy."

"But, Cho-chan was right, Naruto kissed Sasuke, so I'm Naruto," Haru-chan pointed at the photo.

"That doesn't matter, you gotta be the cool one, so you're Sasuke," Makoto nodded, quite certain.

"I think I'd rather be Naruto. He's probably going to be hokage, because he's the lead, and then he can put Sasuke in jail for not listening to him," Haru-chan speculated.

"Oh, well, if you wanna be Naruto, that's ok, then I'll be Sasuke," Makoto shrugged. Haru-chan could be whoever he wanted.

Haru-chan gave Makoto a funny look, and then the door opened, and Makoto's mom came in with a tray. 

"Honestly! Making a pregnant woman come up the stairs because you ran up here without even saying a word about your day!" she complained at them.

Makoto jumped to his feet and he took the tray from his mom, carefully setting it on the floor. There were two juice boxes and apple slices. "Thanks, mom! Sorry!"

She ruffled his hair, winking at Haru-chan. "So, how was school today."

"I punched a kid," Haru-chan said evenly, reaching out for a juice box.

"Oh... was that a good thing to do?" Makoto's mom asked, sitting down on his bed.

Haru-chan shrugged. "He needed to be punched."

"Oh. Well. Don't make a habit of that, or else you'll become a bad influence on Makoto," Makoto's mom laughed, ruffling Haru-chan's hair, but Haru-chan ducked, trying to get away. That just made Makoto's mom more insistent, and she really messed up Haru-chan's hair.

Makoto happily sucked on his juice box. Haru-chan wasn't mad at him anymore, but he was still willing to protect Makoto's first kiss.

Makoto was lucky to be born in the same neighborhood as Haru-chan!

  


* * *

  



End file.
